


A Rising Star

by Ralkana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby's First Mission, Backstory, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, SHIELD, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's first undercover mission with SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Stars (Fall Too Hard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064750) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> So, I got to beta raiining's newest fic, [Falling Stars (Fall Too Hard)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064750), and I was making happy squeaky noises the whole time. It inspired me to write this ficlet, which takes place in the future of that story, so you should read it first. Seriously, GO READ IT. It's awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.

 

Phil and Jasper are in as backup, stationed at the bar and looking like nothing more than a pair of tired, rumpled businessmen after a long, stressful day, when their freshly minted field agent confidently enters the room. Phil sincerely hopes no one can tell that his heart is pounding like a nervous father's on opening night of the school play.

It's a milk run -- SHIELD doesn't give brand new field agents anything else -- but everyone in SHIELD knows that it's the milk runs you don't pay attention to that become shitshows and bloodbaths.

"Just remember, Barton," Hill says over the comm from the van, and Phil very nearly jumps. "Nice and easy, just make basic contact. All we need you to do right now is establish a rapport."

Clint's movements are free and easy as he steps to the other end of the bar and orders a beer, no sign of even having heard. There's nothing left of the nervous mannerisms he showed on the Bus earlier, knees jiggling and fingers tapping on his thighs in a pattern that meant something only to him.

Phil and Jasper watch without watching as, beer in hand, Clint meanders across the room, checking out the listless action around the pool tables before engaging the two men halfheartedly grousing at each other by the dartboard. A few laughs, a couple sly grins and lazy remarks in the direction of one of the men, and the other -- their target -- has a new best friend.

"Jesus, he's a natural," Jasper murmurs into his buffalo wings.

"Mmm, sure seems like he's been doing it for a long time," Phil agrees, and he's instantly transported back to that hazy afternoon in the sun, dust motes floating through the air, kicked up by the horses and the crowds. He remembers a too skinny, too small boy practicing that confident, bowlegged swagger, working on that cocky grin. Remembers his bright laugh, eyes sparkling when Phil made a joke, and he feels an ache deep within that he already recognizes is big trouble. His voice is perfectly even as he says, "He must've had a pretty good teacher."

Clint's movement is completely natural as he momentarily tilts his head in their direction, and the flicker of his eyelid wouldn't be noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for it, but Phil knows what it is as soon as he sees it. A wink.

He takes a sip of his beer, ducking his head to hide the smile that threatens.

His life has suddenly become a hell of a ride.

**END**


End file.
